


Part 2: You Want Me to Do What Now?

by NerdHQ_084



Series: The Adventures of Jess and the Logic Doc [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: For sucker_for_pain, Jess and the Logic Doc, Logic Doc does not approve, Other, Sass, Sometimes the illogical is the most logical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Part 2 Yay! More shenanigans. More illogical logic. And Knockout, because why not.





	Part 2: You Want Me to Do What Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnIdentityCrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdentityCrisis/gifts).



> Nerdlings!  
> I'm on my A-game with this little series lol. It's very fun for me to write. Now if only I was this motivated about TRH Ch 3......ah well, it will happen. I do apologize in advance for my potentially poor depiction of Shockwave and his mannerisms. I haven't rewatched the episodes where he shows up yet and am fuzzy on how he behaves. But eh, its finnneee....have fun reading!  
> -Ghost

“Ughhhh…Shockwave! It’s been weeks since I’ve been to my lab…I had sensitive experiments going on! Can’t you just take me back to check on things?” The purple mech ignored the girl as usual. “Primus you are terrible. I would have figured you of all mechs would understand my anxiety!” She huffed, walking to the corner that had been set up for her. Jess had never felt so bored. And he hadn’t even started his so called experiments. She had convinced him to teach her some Cybertronian at least.

Hours passed and her being grumpy wasn’t helping anyone. Shockwave had been observing her, occasionally, but otherwise paid her no mind.

“Look, can I go hang with Knockout? He at least is talkative.” Shock looked at her, apparently not planning to respond.

“Fine. Deliver this data pad while you’re at it.” He set her down with the over-sized tech. She sighed, but lugged it to the med bay. Why of all the Cybertronians had it been _Shockwave_ who captured her. Or at least took possession of her. Even the Autobots would have been better company. She made it to the bay fairly unscathed, flagging down a drone to let her in. She really needed some tech to help her get around. If only she had those Grav-gloves she had been working on…

“Hey, Knockout! You home? The Logic Doc sent me with this data pad.” The red mech looked up from his work.

“Oh, hello human. I’ll take that. He has you running his errands now, does he?” He lifted her up onto the monitor platform.

“Well, technically I complained and asked to come here. It was just logical to send this at the same time, I guess.”

“Ah, yes, he certainly isn’t one to waste a logical opportunity. Still no experiments.”

“No, and it bothers me. When I first got here he sounded rather intent on getting rid of me as quickly as possible, but now he seems to be keeping me like a pet!”

“Well, in our eyes that’s all you ever could be…” She glared at him. “What? I’m just being honest with you. You fleshies are considered quite inferior.”

“…If I had my armor back, I’d show you inferior…” she muttered under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Just whining.”

“You seem to do a lot of that. Is that a human habit?” He went back to fiddling with an odd looking device.

“I wouldn’t say it’s _strictly_ a human trait. Look at Starscream. He whines more than I do. And I wouldn’t complain as much if Shockwave paid and _inkling_ of attention to the logic of keeping me at least somewhat sated. I would be much more useful and productive.”

“Productive? Has he had you working on things?”

“Well, currently I’m more of a secretary, but as he’s been teaching me Cybertronian, I’ve been making some sense of his projects. And pointing out some things. He never responds but he usually looks at what I tell him. I’ve even caught him using my ideas on occasion.”

“Is that so? Well, maybe you can help me with this enhanced energon prod. I’ve upped its voltage cycles by 120%, but now it won’t function at all. It was fine at 100%...” He brought her over to his work table.

“Huh. Haven’t had the chance to check one of these out up close. What did you enhance it with?”

“A basic inductive coil system.”

“And it worked at 100…hmm…” She started poking around in the wiring. It was a simple enough construction, even with it being alien. A capacitor bank stored the charges until the prod was active, but they weren’t relaying to the power supply. Interesting. Oh, there the problem was. “Hey Doc, I found your problem. Extra diodes. You need to either take two out or reduce their ratings. Easy enough fix.” She crawled out of the weapon.

“Really? I was certain my calculations were correct…no matter, let’s see if you’re right. He quickly made the changes and closed up the staff. “I’d stand back, human. Shockwave would offline me if you were…damaged, in any way.” He fired up the prod and it crackled loudly, but otherwise seemed functional. A wall was the unlucky test subject and suffered a good sized hole from the weapon. “Oh, that _is_ nice. I suppose I should thank you, er…what _is_ your name, human?”

“Call me Hunter.”

“Alright, Hunter, you do have an eye for things it seems, though this was a simple enough issue.” She shrugged.

“M.E.C.H. was primarily a weapons group, after all. I kinda specialize in that stuff.”

“I see. So, wo-…” A com from Captain Boring came through.

“Doctor. Send the human back. I have tests to run.” Knockout looked at me and shrugged.

“Oh well. If you die, at least you were useful.” She nodded, not sure what to expect upon her return to Shockwave’s lab. Another drone let her in, at least.

“What’s this about tests, Shockwave?”

“Humans have negative responses to contact with energon. I’ve prepared a 0.05% solution in water for you to drink. I suspect the effects will be more potent if ingested.” Her jaw dropped.

“Woah woah woah…you want to test _what now_?! I can tell you without your test what it will do to me. I’ve studied your energon enough to know the exact repercussions at different concentrations. So there is no way in hell I’m drinking your concoction.” Something told me that was not the reaction he expected.

“You have this data?”

“Of course. It took a good few months to compile it.” She crossed her arms, clearly angry about the situation.

“Where is this data?”

“My lab, duh. Honestly, there’s a lot of things there you would probably like to get your servos on, if studying humanity is your intent.” He held out his servo for her to jump into. She glared at him skeptically.

“We will go to your lab, but anything I deem interesting will be turned over to me.”

“I’m not just going to hand everything over. My entire life is in that lab. How about a compromise.” He pondered this.

“Go on.”

“You get copies of anything you want, though if it’s tech, I can build you a copy and provide schematics, but it will take time. Depending on how much you want, it might be easier to establish trips back and forth. There are a few pieces of tech I want in order to get around the ship better and open doors and such. The lab itself is plenty big enough to facilitate you and it is fully shielded so no one can find it by accident, so if you wanted a miniature second lab there I can work with that.”

“What else do I get out of it? You are my test subject and have not been very useful so far.”

“That is a different discussion, though much of my data should be relevant to your study of humans interacting with Cybertronian substances.”

“I do not see how that is unrelated.”

“I didn’t say unrelated, I said different. I have very different issues with that situation.” He considered this for a moment before essentially sighed very quietly.

“Your argument is not very logical, but based on my observations, you will not yield and I will not know the location of your lab if I kill you. So we are at a stalemate.”

“What do you want?”

“Cooperation. And information.”

“I can cooperate if you yield to more of my requests. And information is a vague statement, but I am fairly sure I can answer most of you human-oriented questions. I won’t drink poisons, there are better ways to test those effects, and I don’t want to be maimed. That would defeat my ability to run experiments.”

“I…suppose that would be logical to you. And I cannot deny you have been…occasionally useful. Very well, we have an agreement for the time being. Now will you come willingly?” She nodded with a smirk, hopping into his servo. They bridged to the canyon and she let them in. He was actually mildly impressed by the lab’s quality. It was logically laid out with everything put in its place. And Jessica was very different here, eyes alight with ideas and questions. She moved about completely in her element, rounding up data and fiddling with different tanks and dishes. Perhaps this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. He was getting better responses than any he had seen on the Nemesis. Humans were highly irrational creatures, but perhaps that could be fed and studied.

“Hey, help me with this. The tank needs to be rotated and I used some of my lift parts for the armor. Didn’t get the chance to fix it.” Shockwave obliged silently, documenting everything about her behavior. They weren’t so different, when in their element. This agreement would likely yield results beyond anything he could have calculated for. And he found himself vaguely looking forward to this little experiment.


End file.
